


Lady in Purple

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs a little time with his hand in the middle of prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Purple

Sam figures on a scale of one to fucked up, jerking off with nothing but a flimsy motel bathroom door between him and his kid brother and sister rates higher than jerking off in a stall in the deserted locker room with the junior class dancing on the other side of a hallway and two cinder-block walls. A guy has needs, and his have been seriously unfulfilled lately.

He tries, usually, not to think of any of the girls in Glee when he does this--except Quinn, since she was actually his girlfriend--because he has to, you know, look them in the face every day, but sometimes his brain is gonna do what his brain is gonna do, and Mercedes looks _good_ in that dress. He figures it'll be okay if he doesn't think about _him_ doing her. He can totally look her in the eye then. Besides which, Quinn down on her knees, face between Mercedes thighs? Hell, yes.

The locker room door isn't actually locked, so he's gotta be fast, and that isn't a problem. Mercedes looks really hot in Quinn's bed, her prom dress pushed up to her hips, Quinn's hands holding her legs apart, stroking, slow and soft while her tongue works, both of them making little noises of pleasure...

Sam comes with a grunt, gets barely any jizz on the seat even, and that's easily wiped away. He feels good. Sharp. Ready to dance with Mercedes some more, this time without embarrassing himself. Girls expect a little stiffy, but he was _this close_ to just rutting up against her. His daddy taught him girls deserve more respect than that. Also, Coach Sylvester is fucking _scary_.

Zipping up and flushing away the evidence of his little mid-prom stress reliever, Sam grins. If he doesn't act like a total dick tonight, he might have a chance of going out with Mercedes again. He can hear Rachel breaking into another slow song. If he hurries, he can start with asking her to dance.


End file.
